1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tapping faucet for pouring out or dispensing beverages, in particular beer, comprising a compensator arranged in a tapping faucet housing provided with a tapping faucet outlet and being a body which is conical at one end, and a closing seal operable via an actuating device, for example a lever.
2. The Prior Art
A known tapping faucet, which has become known under the name "compensator faucet"or "Kornelius faucet," consists of a housing with an outlet and a tilting lever arranged thereon, this lever leading to a faucet piston actuating a foam nozzle.
A compensator for the pressure regulation is located in the back end of the housing, this compensator being a body which is conical at one end, which body can be pushed more or less deeply into the housing by a regulating lever via a gear drive through which the flow-through is regulated, depending on the position on the regulating lever.
The known tapping faucet has certain disadvantages in that it has to be removed when the beer conduit is cleaned, or when a small cleaning sponge is removed, if need be. Furthermore, the structure of the known tapping faucet is relatively complicated due to the division of the beer-withdrawal process into two parts, namely the regulation of the flow-through via the compensator and the opening of the seal for discharging the beer.